Word of Mouth
by walkingfire
Summary: To those newly graduated of their virginity belongs congratulations. And teasing. A quick Azazel x Issei. Couple of steps under yaoi, nothing too crazy. Rated M mainly for cursing.


Hello, hello~ Long time no see.

This Azazel x Issei short I made in a couple of sittings, which for me is really, really quick. The idea came to me suddenly; Azazel isn't particularly my most favorite of characters but I still like him. And so I thought to myself, "If this happened that would be so cute." Thus this fiction was born. It isn't _overly_ raunchy… or raunchy at all really. More like in between shounen-ai and yaoi. The rating M comes from cursing. Things do get a bit intense though, so if you are not into shounen-ai/yaoi this is your warning.

On a side note, I'll be making status updates on all my fictions, so please take a look at my profile soon if interested.

If there are any mistakes, feel free to let me know.

I don't own High School DxD; it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.

If I had to say there were spoilers, it would probably be for up to volume 12(?). Nothing super crazy, in my opinion, but that's just me.

Remember that reviews are always welcome~

And now please enjoy!

* * *

"Issei?" An amused, masculine voice asked his name in a question, "What about him?"

"We were wondering about…" The rest of the words were hushed behind a closed door. Issei strained to listen but it wasn't enough. From his position at the bottom of the stairway he couldn't hear shit.

Why was Azazel talking about him anyway?

Issei ruffled the towel against his wet hair as he mused. Azazel had given him an intense amount of training today. It was late by the time he had finished; everyone else had gone back to the Hyoudou residence before him. Issei suddenly put on a stupid grin, chuckling quietly to himself.

Oh, the pleasures that would await him once he was in bed!

He and Rias had finally done it!

Now, he too could look at Motohama and Matsuda with the eyes of a non-virgin! Fufufu, and not just with Rias either! Akeno, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko… And his harem wasn't as near complete was he wanted it!

From behind him the door opened, interrupting his perverted train of thought. Two maids appeared, dressed in uniform to perfection. The first was big-breasted, bespectacled and blonde, while the other was svelte but short, with tan skin. Both of them recognized him and they smiled, blushing slightly. He gave an awkward grin back, with a ginger rub to the back of his neck. Even though he had done it, he still couldn't really get used to the notice his fame had brought. And most of the female attention went to that bastard Kiba anyway, so he was pretty weak to it from (normal) girls.

"Hyoudou-sama, we'll take our leave." The blonde gave a slight bow, holding her hands up to indicate the tray of food and tea she held.

"Oh, uh, sure." Both of them smiled once more, curtsied and headed upwards. Issei followed them slowly; he was heading in the same direction anyway and if he just so happened to peek up their skirts then…

"Ah well. About that…" Azazel's voice made him focus back above him though, to the room at the top of the stairs, "He's quite good. He'll do whatever I tell him to, even if he doesn't want to." A pause, "Eventually when I tell him to stop, he'll want to keep going. It's kinda tiring actually."

…? What was he talking about? Issei's forehead scrunched in confusion, until he noticed the halted maids. The one with glasses stared over her shoulder, back at Issei; her expression became knowledgeable. She quickly turned back around, bending to speak in hushed tones to her friend. The second maid gasped, and she covered her mouth in shock.

"Between two men?! Is that how it is?!" She asked through it.

"Not so loud! Don't embarrass him!" The first chastised sternly; but she seemed to have trouble fighting her smile.

And, to his horror, she hastily bowed to him once more.

"We're so sorry Hyoudou-sama!" She winced, bobbing her head in apology, "Whatever happens between you and Azazel-sama is, of course, your business alone. Rest assured, we won't say anything!"

"No! Wait, that's not-!" But they ran up the stairs in a rush, knocking swiftly before entering.

Issei despaired.

Was that how they were seen?! What the hell was Sensei saying?! And who the hell was Sensei talking to anyway?!

"I like doing it with him though. He's very enthusiastic."

Uuuuoh, that was it! Issei raced upward, his anger and embarrassment growing after each consecutive step. He was going to put a stop to whatever bullshit his stupid teacher was spouting!

The Sekiryuutei threw open the door with out a second thought.

"That's enough-!" But he promptly cut off whatever he was about to say next. Azazel was closest to him, casually standing against the wall, his arms folded into his sleeves. Not a hint of surprise touched his face, compared to the two fallen angels that sat across from him. The woman held a pen and a notebook, and a tape recorder lay on the table in front of her. The man's video camera now faced him.

"Ah, Issei." The scientist greeted him with a cool nod, "Good timing. They were just asking about you."

"And what were you telling them?! You-!" His sentence faded; the words for what he wanted to say just weren't materializing. Azazel studied him thoroughly, amused.

He was always unsure of what would come from Issei next.

"We were talking about your training."

Issei blinked.

"Training?"

"Mm, that's right." Azazel confirmed, "Training."

He smirked wickedly, "What do you think we were talking about?"

The fallen angel already knew though. He watched as Issei froze like a deer in headlights. His student stuttered, and his countenance began to alternate between frustratingly unsure, to angry, to helplessly bashful. It was amusing- maybe cute, in its own way. Akin to a baby brown bear, bumbling through a forest. Or an elephant, rolling around in the mud. Clumsy. But a little endearing.

"I thought…" Shit, what had he been thinking anyway? It's not like anything happened- in that way, ever- between him and Azazel-sensei. But the way the bastard had been answering-!

"Yes, what _did _you believe we were speaking of?" The older woman zoned in on Issei sharply, pushing the recorder towards him.

"There's nothing!" He said, waving his hands in dismissal. But if anything the female fallen angel scrutinized him even further. Azazel's maids giggled quietly in the corner. Sensing danger, sensing too much danger, the Sekiryuutei hastily backed to the door instead, "Since you're busy Sensei I'll just go."

"Actually, I think we're done here." Azazel declared. He glanced at the two reporters in his spare office, "Right?"

"But I still-!" The interviewer's protest was quelled not by the angel's glare, but by his striking smile. She melted immediately.

"I'm sure you have a lot to write about with what I've given you."

"Oh, _h-hai*_." The reporter assented dreamily. She got up, and her coworker had no choice but to do the same. But right before the door the woman halted, facing Issei a final time.

"My card." She thrust the small piece of paper at him, "If you'd ever like to… _reveal anything_, we would like to be the first to inform." As Issei stared at her open-mouthed she regarded Azazel again, sternly, as if she had regained some of her senses, "Thank you Azazel-sama. We'll count on you again in the future."

"Sure."

With that the two of them left, but Azazel was not finished.

"You lovely ladies as well." He nodded at the maids, "I'll call again if I need anything."

"Yes, Azazel-sama." They bowed to him and nodded politely to Issei. But their poorly hidden smiles were more than enough to set Issei off again. And he voiced that fury right after they exited.

"Sensei!" He angrily shouted, "How could you let them go like that? Now they'll all definitely misunderstand!"

Azazel's lips quirked, "Misunderstand? About what?"

"Our…" Issei heated even further, "Relationship!"

"Ho, we've already progressed that far, have we?"

Azazel spoke over whatever he was about to say next, "It's fine isn't it?" The scientist shrugged his shoulders, unconcerned, "Besides, that interviewer won't report anything out-of-context."

"How do you know?!"

"I sleep with her occasionally."

"You…" Shiit, there were sometimes where he was jealous of his mentor and this was one of them. The reporter _onee-san*_ was quite the cool beauty. Fuck, how did Sensei do it all the time?!

Envy was clear on his charge's face. Azazel let him fume; he walked away from Issei to make use of the tray brought up for him. The instructor placed ice cubes into two cups but only rolled whiskey into one. He had some things to discuss with Issei, now that the pawn was here. Azazel pushed the first cup toward him.

The Sekiryuutei eyed the glass suspiciously, "I don't really want melted ice."

"I know." The older man swirled his own cup around, "But it's for celebration."

"You want me to celebrate with ice water?!"

"I merely hold to your country's customs. Japanese law states you can't drink until you're twenty."

"If you want I can have some _sekihan_* brought up for you though."

"I'm fine!" Issei curtly retorted. As his anger receded he blinked, finally able to ask a very important question.

"What are we celebrating anyway?"

"Mmm, well…" Azazel began slowly. He watched Issei from across the room, to analyze his reactions to the next couple of statements.

"I heard you've lost your virginity with the Crimson Princess." Azazel raised his glass to Issei, "Congrats."

"Hah…? …! Huh, how…?!" Issei gulped, preparing himself for a dreadful answer, "How do you know that?!"

"Word of mouth…" The fallen angel brought the cup to his lips but didn't drink. Azazel smirked over the rim instead, "Unless it's false…?"

The antagonizing question was set to make Issei bristle again.

He knew that though.

"It's true!" Issei hotly responded, worked up. Couldn't Sensei tell?! He folded his arms arrogantly against his own chest, "I've graduated from being a virgin! I've poked ni-nipples like you said Sensei and they did make the 'hyan~!' sound. I've sucked and licked them, twisted and tasted them completely."

"Really?" Azazel raised his eyebrows.

"Yes! I'm a master!"

"…"

The final straw was when Issei gave him an insolent grin, sighting an overly confident, overly annoying gaze to Azazel, to his mentor and trainer in the ways of both fighting and women.

"I'm completely at your level now, Sensei."

"Ho…" The older man smirked. He looked down, gathering himself.

At his level now huh?

…

He needed to teach Issei, for a little bit.

"Sensei?"

"Mm, nothing." The pawn watched as Azazel brought his head back up, and gave him his usual, proud stare. Quietly his teacher set the glass back down on the table. Issei felt a sudden, uneasy burst of anxiety. There was something different about Azazel, something unusual; he couldn't pin exactly what though.

"I've heard some other things too, Issei." Azazel revealed.

In return, Issei's forehead scrunched in confusion. The Kiba x him idea had been around for ages; it wasn't exactly news to him. And he hadn't done anything too crazy recently. Issei couldn't think of any other potential rumors, other than the ones the scientist might have started just moments ago.

"Like what?"

"For example…" Azazel started to approach Issei, powerful, yet leisurely, like a lion in its domain. He spoke in a similar manner, a slow drawl.

"Rias told me your body is quite sensitive."

"…" His charge's mouth dropped again, after he finally processed that statement.

"Hah?"

"It's true." Azazel fought from chuckling. Better than he hoped, Issei's reactions were too entertaining. He saw no reason to stop. The devilish man tracked up to his mark, beginning to entrap the unsuspecting pawn.

"Xenovia told me that_ they_ usually make the first move, rather than you…" He put his hand on the wall behind Issei, drawing near enough that the young man finally recognized exactly how close he really was, "That surprises me."

"S-Sensei?" Issei stared up at his looming mentor. The hell… the hell was going on?! The pawn pressed into stone behind him, as if he could gain some more room that way. They were only inches apart now, intimate enough that he could feel the fallen angel's heat, a confidence lightly touched with suggestion, that lashed and flared around him. Azazel didn't answer his question, only smiled at him in reply. He took Issei's side; fingers brushed against his lower back, before they gave his waist a light squeeze. Issei gasped then, and hastily brought his hands against Azazel, one pushing hard at his chest, the other on top of the scientist's, fighting against his hold.

"What are you-!?" He froze completely as Azazel moved into his lobe, a cheek sliding against Issei's own.

"Asia said you're very… _ticklish_ around your ear Issei." He spoke like a lover into it; each word was warm, hot. His mentor's mouth seemed to barely hit his skin, but it was just enough for his nerves to sing. Issei shuddered neatly, but after that shudder hastily redoubled his efforts to get Azazel off him. Th-there was definitely something wrong with him, to react this way to a guy!

Azazel's lips curved into a smirk at his ear. He winced then, now straining against the well-built shoulders. But it was as if Issei was offering no resistance at all; Azazel simply, and slowly went from his ear to his neck.

"And _here_…"

"Sensei stop!" Issei shut his eyes tight, as if on reflex to the contact.

"Here… Koneko told me that she likes to nip you here the most." Soft bangs brushed under his chin and lobe and Issei knew his teacher was studying his neck, an intent examination piercing into his skin. His body flushed a vibrant red, as Azazel chuckled into his collarbone, "Some of her marks have yet to fade."

A panicked Issei opened his eyes. He had to move. He didn't know what had gotten into his Sensei but he sure as hell wasn't going to stick around and find out. Issei tried to wrench his body away from Azazel, but the fallen angel had no intent for him to leave. His grasp tightened at the waist, and his hand circled swiftly around Issei's wrists, pinning them up against the wall, keeping him locked firmly in place.

His mentor pressed his grip leisurely upwards, entwining his digits into Issei's.

Azazel gave him no chance to speak his protests; the former governor leaned in closer, enough that Issei pressed against his chest, enough that he could smell the expensive scent of Azazel's cologne. His voice spoke huskily right above the pawn, this time hot into his palms, "And these are the hands that explored Akeno's breasts so thoroughly. I'll have to let Barakiel know."'

"You wouldn-! Ah!" Issei started; Azazel's tongue licked wetly up his left middle finger, leaving a cold trail in its wake. It was sudden, unexpected. But Issei wanted to cover his burning face with his hands; shit, he even let out a sound for Sensei! It was loud, there was no way Azazel hadn't heard it!

A press of lips right at his wrists, another at his upper arm; each was so light as to barely qualify as a kiss. But they made him jolt, caused him to clench his mouth closed in case anything escaped it. Too embarrassed to meet Azazel in the eye, he hung his head to the floor.

That stopped when Azazel jerked it upwards.

The fallen angel had let go of his side now, and taken his chin instead, making them meet each other's gaze.

…He wondered why he hadn't done it before, teased Issei like this. The pawn was a combination of bewildered, troubled, and, as much as Issei tried to hide it, the tiniest bit aroused. Azazel sneered in amusement; the mixture created an interesting expression on his charge. He ran a thumb across Issei's jaw, just to watch the reaction. And the pawn stiffened, gasped and blushed, exactly as Azazel predicted.

The scientist wasn't sure though, how much more his student could take...

Well, in any case he was almost done.

Just a little more…

"Hey, Issei." He whispered against his cheek, "I've been saying all these things, but I've yet to really _test_ them out. Your other places as well, I've heard things about them too."

"Like here, or _here_-"

"St-stop!" Issei's head flew back and he stared wide-eyed up at Azazel.

"Why? I've wanted to explore your body for the longest time…" The former governor brushed the back of his neck; Issei wondered when the towel had slipped off, "I don't see any reason why it can't be right here, right now…"

Azazel's fingertips danced along his collarbone, tapped and pressed down the middle of his chest. An aggressive knee parted Issei's legs enough to touch the wall behind him. The Sekiryuutei shuddered, desperately wishing for control of his hands once more. He tugged at them, only to realize, that… he-

"Do you remember, Issei?" Azazel grinned, questioning down to him arrogantly. He pushed further.

"Tell me, which touch, which _phrase _was it… that made you stop resisting me?"

Issei's body turned even redder if anything, from the tips of his digits all the way to… well, Azazel wasn't sure where. He had a good idea though. But the scientist stilled.

He really did need to stop soon.

Just one last finishing touch.

"Rias told me one more thing too…" Azazel finally let go of his hands. Issei immediately fisted into his jacket, about to struggle when Azazel wrapped a warm arm around his shoulders, and drew his chin back up with his index. But he quickly moved from there, to play over Issei's torso, to slip around his back and return, to mischievously roam as he wished. Issei thrashed, emotions dancing on his face all the while.

"She said that your release is incredibly beautiful. Enough to make her want to start all over again, just for the sight…" Azazel settled back to Issei's stomach.

And then went lower…

A whisper.

_Shall we test it out_?

"Ah!" Issei showed him a final expression of terror before shutting his eyes once more. He gripped tighter into his clothing; one shaking hand went up to Azazel's shoulder, latching tight into that as well. Shit, like hell he wanted this to happen but he-!

"Sensei!"

Azazel started, studying Issei.

…Was this getting dangerous?

"I a-already said I d-don't…"

Ah, no, it wasn't.

Azazel didn't know how he felt about that.

...Still, it was time for him to finish.

"Issei… Your body is practically _begging_ for the opposite. And your words aren't very convincing either." He tilted the pawn's head up and Issei felt compelled to open his eyes; Azazel ran a thumb across Issei's lips and he thought he was about to cry out once more.

That mouth was so close.

Too close.

Azazel chuckled right above it.

"And even then, you'd still say that you're at my level?"

He let go of Issei suddenly, and the Sekiryuutei fell to the floor in a heap.

"Think again, idiot."

Issei remained where he had sprawled, recovering, processing. Finally everything fell into place.

"You… that…"

He heatedly glared up, breathing hard, "That was a joke?!"

"Of course." Azazel snorted at him matter-of-factly, "You think some newly-graduated former cherry is at the level of this Azazel-sama?"

He sneered, "Know your place, Issei-kun."

"So… Everyone never really said any of those things?"

"Did you really think any of them would share that stuff with me? How naïve. It shows me how stupid you really are about women." Azazel smirked as Issei flushed, "Surprisingly all of my guesses were correct though."

"Screw you…" Issei started to shake. But Azazel wasn't sure with what emotion. Was he that upset about being teased? The scientist hid the sudden jolt of surprise that ran through him. Oh fuck. Did he possibly-?! Was Issei actually…

"YOU MORON!" Issei hopped up furiously, pointing a trembling finger in his teacher's direction, "You know how creeped out and disgusted I was?! That was seriously super disgusting!"

"Disgusting?!" Azazel's feeling of superiority quickly faded, replaced with an incredulous fury instead, "I seem to recall you crying out just moments ago with your knees wobbling like you were still in the prime of your cherryhood!" He kicked Issei viciously in the shins, "And you're disgusted?!"

"Who was crying out?!" Issei snarled, worked up, "How about you shove your [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] up your ass and see who cries out then bastard?!" The pawn soon landed a hit of his own and so the exchange of blows began.

"Ah?! How about we shove it up _your_ ass and see how much _you_ like it?!"

"_Chuunibyou*_ Ex-Govenor!"

"Shitty brat!"

A knock at the door halted any further tussle.

"If you two are quite finished…" A crimson-haired beauty invited herself inside, pink at the cheeks. Rias faced the fighting duo as squarely as she could, "I'd like to take Issei back now. If you don't mind, Sensei."

"Of course." Azazel's anger dissipated seamlessly, replaced with a display of good humor instead. He clapped Issei's shoulder, maybe a bit harder than usual, "By all means, please take him away."

"Then, Sensei," Issei gave Azazel a disturbing mix of a smile and a scowl. The hostility of his demeanor was easily noticeable to princess and scientist alike, "I hope your research goes smoothly. Next time let me try the [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] as well."

Azazel's facial expression was an exact match to Issei's, "Of course."

Rias looked between the two of them warily.

She then cleared her throat, "Let's go Issei."

The king nodded her head in goodbye, naturally clasping her hand into Issei's as she opened the exit. Azazel wondered if it was that, or the final glance in his direction that made Issei blush all the way up to his ears.

The door closed behind them quietly.

Well that was sure… something. Azazel rested his head against the wooden entrance, musing. For all that effort Issei didn't seem quite as affected as he thought he would be. Part of him was really disappointed, slightly deflated too. The fallen angel scratched his cheek gingerly. What, had he actually lost his touch?

"Issei…" From behind him he could make out Rias's voice, "Are… are you alright?"

"_Hai_!" Even from his point of view, Issei had spoken too fast, too sharply to qualify as anything less than suspicious, "Why- why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, well..." The princess seemed to hesitate with her response, "Th-there's- Some rumors have come up about you and Azazel-sensei." The rest of her words came out in a rush, and the fallen angel tried to muffle his laughter as best he could, "You two are always spending time together and I knew you were with him right now so I thought it best to- Issei, what's wrong? You're turning red –really red- are- are you alright?! Did Sensei do anything to you?! Something happened didn't it? Issei?! _Issei_!"

Azazel couldn't hold back anymore; he burst out into roaring laughter.

As he thought, teasing Issei was too much fun.

"SENSEI YOU IDIOOOT!"

Well.

What do you know?

He still had it after all.

* * *

_Hai_ – yes

_Onee-san_- sister

_Sekihan_- special red rice used for celebration

_Chuunibyou- _eighth grade syndrome; you believe you have special powers, are meant to save the world etc. I'm hoping most of you know what this means. For a proper definition look it up

Hope you guys enjoyed~

If you did, or didn't, or have anything else you'd like to tell me please feel free to leave a review!

-**WF**


End file.
